Saving Captain Ruby
by Torafire
Summary: After RWBY prevents Torchwick from...acquiring... a shipment of dust at the port, Roman comes up with a plan to get even... but what happens may not be exactly what he expected...
1. Chapter 1

It was not a happy day in Roman Torchwicks secret base.

Mostly for the White Fang.

Torchiwick was pissed, and understandably so. It seems like everywhere he stole, the _Brat_ from the dust shop was there to stop him.

He was so sick of that girl!

And he didn't actually know who she was. That pissed him off even more. Red was what he called her. Her with her black dress with red trim and scythe.

Who even wore a _dress_ while fighting?! (**and how did he know it was red trim?**).

An unlucky faunus with dog ears passed in front of Roman. "Hey, Fido!" Roman barked. (**I love irony ^-^**) The faunus jumped to attention at the demeaning name. "Find everything you can on the kids from the port. The Cat, Monkey, Robot, and, especially, Red. I want their family, friends, school, everything! Got it?"

"I-I don't know how…" The faunus stuttered.

Roman sighed. He was sick of dealing with the White Fang, too. "Then get me someone who can!"

Watching the Faunus run off, Roman gripped his walking cane tightly and narrowed his green eyes.

Oh, he would find Red.

And she would regret ever meeting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Rose sneezed loudly.

"That's the third time in the last five minutes." Yang commented, looking up at her little sister who was sitting in one of the academy's large oaks. The group had finished their morning classes and decided to get a little sunshine on the lawn before their afternoon classes.

"This is from you always staying up so late!" Pale Weiss chided. "You're catching a cold."

"No, I'm not." Ruby said stubbornly. "I'm fine."

Blake didn't even look up from her book. "Maybe someone's thinking about you."

"hehe." Yang giggled. "Bet it's Jaune."

Ruby jumped down and rolled her silver eyes at her sister. "Oh, stop it, Yang."

"It could happen." Yang said.

"What could happen?" The group looked over to see Jaune walking towards them with Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora.

"Hey guys!" Nora greeted in her loud, happy voice. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing!" Ruby said hurriedly before Yang could allude to anything romantic. "Just talking!"

Pyrrha smiled. "Alright. Oh, I wanted to ask, did any of you finish Professor Ooblecks essay on the founders of Beacon?"

Blake shook her head. "Not yet. It's not due till Tuesday, right?"

"Yes, but I wanted to get a head start on it."

Ruby frowned as Jaune asked, "We have a report due?"

Wiess rolled her eyes. "Of course, don't you remember-"

A loud crash interrupted her and both team RWBY and team JNPR looked around in surprise. "That sounded like it came from over there." Lie Ren quickly said.

The two groups swiftly made their way to where shards of glass littered the pavement in front of Beacon. Goodwitch and Ozpin were already on the scene.

Ruby approached them. "What happened?"

Goodwitch answered. "Someone broke into the school."

"Why would someone break into a school?" Yang asked.

"I know!" Jaune exclaimed. "I'm usually trying to break out."

Ozpin gave the group a steady look. "They took video files from the Emerald Forest initiation and appear to have copied the student files as well."

"Student files?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, we have files on every student who is currently attending school here at Beacon, including the eight of you."

"Why would they take those? And who would do that?" Pyrrha asked.

Ozpin looked off into the distance. "I don't know."

Somehow, Ruby didn't think he wasn't telling the whole truth. He probably knew who did it, but why they would take those files was another question entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sir."

Roman looked up from his map of Vale to see a Faunus standing next to him, files in hand. "What?"

"I have those files you asked for. About the Port incident?"

Romans attention was captured. He tapped his cigar on the table. "Put them here." The faunus did as told and Roman flipped open the first file. It was Monkey boy.

+Sun Wukong

+Male

+Faunus

+weapon of choice: Gunchaku

+Occupation: Thief

There was a photo of Sun that Roman took out an attached to a board. One down.

Next file was on the robot girl. It was a short file, with only a photo from the port. Roman gritted his teeth as he pinned it. That would increase his search substantially. Kitty was next on the list.

+Blake Belladonna

+Female

+Age: 17

+Faunus (Former Member of the White Fang)

+Relatives: Unknown

+Weapon of Choice: Gambol Shroud

+Semblance: Shadow Clones

+Occupation: Student at Beacon

So she was being trained to be a huntress. That was interesting.

+Partner: Yang Xiao Long

+Team: RWBY

Roman took her photo and looked at it. She was very pretty, He decided, despite being a Faunus. There was a CD in the file, presumably from that stupid initiation Ozpin had everyone go through. There were more pictures, but there was one last file to look at first. The one that he had wanted the most.

As he opened it, he was greeted with the cute, cheerful face of Red.

+ Ruby Rose

So that was her name. Ruby. Ruby Rose. He hadn't been that far off in calling her 'Red' then.

+Female

+Age: 15

Not as much a kid as he had expected, but still fairly young. But only five years younger than himself.

+Relatives: Yang Xiao Long

There was that name again.

+Weapon of Choice: Crescent Rose

+Semblance: Speed

The next parts made Roman almost swallow his cigar.

+Occupation: Student at Beacon (Youngest admitted)

+Partner: Weiss Schnee

+Team: Leader of Team RWBY

Sure enough, there was a picture with Ruby, a pale girl he assumed was The Schnee Heiress, Blake, and a Blonde he guessed was Yang Xiao Long.

Red was a team leader? At Beacon? Who _made_ these decisions?

He looked at more photos that were in the file. Red was laughing with her teammates, sleeping in class and talking to a blonde boy. For some reason, he didn't like her talking to him.

Now that he thought of it, Junior had sent Roman a photo of the girl who had wrecked the club. Yang Xiao Long looked an awful lot like her. So in one group, there was the girl Junior would pay thousands to have, the Schnee Heiress, Ruby, and Blake….

He set the photos aside to watch the video of their initiation. He didn't want to admit it, but she was good. Her team worked well together and she came up with a very good plan to kill the Nevermore. He smiled darkly. She was good, but she wasn't as good as him.

He pinned her photo up and breathed a long string of smoke at it. "See you real soon, Ruby…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby was sitting with Jaune and the gang at lunch when she got a call slip to go see Professor Ozpin.

"What did you do?" Weiss asked accusingly.

"I didn't do anything." Ruby told her. "He probably just wants to talk. Hope it's not about my grades…"

"But you're doing really well in class!" Jaune said.

"but I have been sleeping in Professor Ports class."

"True." Blake said.

"No sense worrying about it!" Yang said enthusiastically. "Just go see him."

Just then, another student aid came up with call slips for the rest of RWBY. The gang all looked at one another. "That's very strange," Pyrrha said. "I wonder what this is about."

Ren stood up. "We'll walk you to his office." He said.

Nora bounced out of her seat. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The two groups found themselves outside Ozpins office standing awkwardly. "Do we knock?" Jaune asked after a moment.

Ruby took a breath and knocked lightly on the oak door. "Come in."

As RWBY entered, Weiss, ever the polite one, asked, "You wanted to see us, sir?"

Ozpin was standing at his office window, and didn't turn around. "Yes, Ms Schnee. I have something to discuss with all four of you."

Blake shut the door. "What is it, sir?"

Ozpin turned around and gave his quiet smile at the group. "There's no need to be so tense. I didn't bring you in here to scold you." He took a drink of his ever present coffee. "This is about the files that were taken."

"The files on everyone in school?" Yang asked.

Ozpin shook his head. "I was not entirely honest with you that day."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked. She had guessed, but she was still curious why he had done that.

The look he gave her showed her that he knew that she knew he hadn't been honest. And that this was a lot more serious than she had originally thought. "The thief only took two files. Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose. Later, he then came back for Ms Schnees' and Ms. Xiao Long's."

The girls all started. "Is it that guy from the port?" Blake asked quickly, balling up her fists.

"I fear so." He took another drink. "Roman Torchwick is a highly dangerous criminal. If it is him, all four of you are in danger."

"I get Weiss, Ruby, and Blake being in danger." Yang said. "Why me?"

Ozpin took out a file and handed it to her. "A few months ago you barged into a club and…had an altercation with the owner, Junior. Am I correct?"

Blake and Weiss looked shocked. "WHAT?"

Yang smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I did. So?"

"It appears that Junior put a bounty on your head for destroying his…establishment."

Yang looked thoughtful. "Oh."

"Then Sun and Penny are in trouble!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't worry; Penny is safe. And I am having Mr. Wukong brought to Beacon for his safety as we speak." Ozpin did something unexpected then. He put down his coffee mug. He gave a little cough and spoke a little louder. "You four may come in." The door opened and team JNPR fell into the room. "I think it'll be easier to hear without the door in the way." Ozpin smiled.

Jaune bolted upright. "I'm sorry sir, it's just-"

Ozpin stopped him. "Now is not the time. I have become aware that team JNPR and team RWBY are close. You are in every class together, eat together, and have rooms across the hall."

"Yessir."

"I am putting you in charge of protecting team RWBY if the need arises. Can you do that for me?"

Blake spoke up. "I don't think we don't need protection, sir."

"That's why it's my decision. Mr. Arc?"

Jaune looked to each of his teammates, who each gave a nod, before returning his gaze to Ozpin. "We'll do it, sir."

"Good. I want at least one of you to be with team RWBY at all times, is that understood?"

"Yessir."

Ozpin picked his coffee back up. "You may all leave."


	5. Chapter 5

"So how are we going to do this?" Yang asked when both groups convened in JNPRs room.

"Do what?" Jaune asked, looking thoroughly confused. Pyrrha handed everyone a cup of coffee.

"We need to find a way to protect team RWBY 24 hours a day." Pyrrha clarified. "We cannot have this Torchwick fellow taking our friends."

"We can take him!" Nora exclaimed, jumping to her feet. "He won't have a chance!"

"What about while we're sleeping?" Weiss said. "What do we do then?"

"We can set up watches." Ren said. "that way if Torchwick does come in the middle of the night, the person on watch can set off an alarm. Then he'll be outnumbered."

"We had him outnumbered before." Blake said, a hint of anger in her voice. "But he still almost killed Sun and me. If it wasn't for Ruby and Penny…"

"Mostly Penny." Ruby admitted. "I wasn't much help. Blake's right; Torchwick is better than any of us. But if we work together, then he'll lose."

Jaune looked thoughtful. "Watches are good, but wouldn't it be easier if we split team RWBY so that way they aren't all together? And also two of us could watch over them."

"I think that's a great idea." Pyrrha agreed. "So we should split into mini teams."

"How should we spilt?" Blake asked.

Ruby and Jaune looked thoughtful. "Well…" They both said. There was a pause as they both looked at each other before they began to laugh.

Blake had a small smile on her lips. "I think that partnership is decided."

"What partnership?" the eight hunters turned to see the familiar face of Sun Wukong.

"Sun!" Ruby and Blake jumped to their feet.

Sun smiled. "Hey everyone. How are you?"

"We're good. How about you!" Yang looked pleased to see the faunus.

"Been better. What's all this about the Psycho from the port?"

"We think he is after team RWBY." Pyrrha said.

Sun sat down next to Blake and nonchalantly took her hand. "We all did screw up his plans. So, what's our plan?"

"We're going to form teams to protect you and RWBY." Ren said."Jaune and Ruby…"

"Whoa!" Jaune said. "When did that happen?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Since you two became best friends. So Jaune and Ruby, me and Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha nodded. "That sounds grand!"

"Ok…" Jaune paused. "Nora and Yang?"

Yang and Nora nodded. "I can deal with that." Yang said.

"That leaves Ren , Sun and Blake!" Nora said enthusiastically.

Ren and Blake looked at each other and nodded. "That sounds good." Blake said.

Ren looked down at his watch. "We have class in ten minutes." He informed them.

The group stood up and left, not ever seeing the camera left outside the window, watching their every move.


	6. Chapter 6

Roman searched Beacon plans for what seemed like the 12th time.

He wanted to find a way into the school that Ozpin would not see coming. One of Torchwicks men told him that the Headmaster had placed RWBY under the protection of another group. JNPR. He looked at the footage of the Two teams hanging out in a room and sighed.

Two of Team JNPR looked tough; that red head who guarded Ms. Schnee and the Asian boy who guarded Blake. The other two he didn't think would be much of a problem: the orange hair girl (who strangely reminded him from the girl from the port) that was taking care of Yang looked too hyper to focus on protecting Ms. Xiao Long, and the Blonde boy looked weak.

He had, of course, seen them all before on the initiation video. They had fought beside RWBY against a Death Stalker and the blonde had come up with the plan to kill it. He was a strategist, so he was most likely the leader of JNPR. The rest were experts in their field of weaponry, so it would be best to attack where they would not have those weapons. During class would be the obvious choice.

Which led Roman back to looking at Beacons plans.

While he would love to take them all at once, the best plan of action would be to grab them separately. However, that would only have the security increased on the rest of the team.

He gritted his teeth. Why was this so difficult?

He looked around his base for something, ANYTHING, that would help him get Ruby and the others.

For some reason, he didn't want Ruby spending more time than necessary with that blonde.

Roman heard footsteps behind him. "Having trouble, Roman?"

He didn't need to turn around to know who that silky voice belonged to. "Crimson. What a pleasure."

She laughed. "Cut the formalities. What are you so busy with?" She walked closer and looked over his shoulder. "Beacon? What do you need at Beacon?"

"This is a private matter; it has nothing to do with you or your plans."

Crimson chuckled. "Everything you do involves me and my plans." She reached over and picked up a photo of Ruby. Romans' muscles tightened as he saw Crimsons' eyes evaluate the girl. "What a cute girl! She was with Goodwitch, wasn't she?"

"Perhaps." He noticed how tense he had become. What the hell?

Crimson looked at him, a curious look in her bright eyes. "I think you're hiding something, Roman."

Roman gripped his cane tightly, prepared for Crimson to order him to tell him what was going on, or to even kill Ruby. He was confused at that: he wanted to kill Ruby, didn't he?

What she did surprised him. She smiled. "I guess you are a man, after all." She put the photo down and began to walk away. "As long as this doesn't affect my plans, do what you will."

He glared at her retreating form. "'I guess you are a man'" He called. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Crimson paused. "Figure it out for yourself." She called.


End file.
